Double Dates
by ClancytheGiraffe
Summary: Derrington and Massie's relationship is perfect.. at least until he starts cheating on her with a member of her own Clique. Senior year.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Lisi Harrison. (:

On to the chapter!

---

Massie Block stood in front of her favorite vintage mirror, admiring her faultless reflection for the sixth time since she woke up. She was wearing a white cashmere Barney's sweater, which she paired with a grey Max Azria skirt and chunky black Marc Jacobs. She inspected her endless, twiggy legs, long stick-straight brown hair, and nonexistent waist. _So what if Nina made fun of me five years ago for my lack of curves? _Massie thought smugly. _My look is so in right now._ Her thoughts flitted quickly back to Nina, who had visited in seventh grade…

"Seventh grade," Massie breathed, flopping onto her down comforter in reminiscence. "That was so long ago." She remembered how she had tormented Claire upon her arrival, when she had her beloved Bean, when she had been so ahb-sessed with trying to kiss Derrington. _How things changed… _Claire was now a permanent fixture of the Clique; Massie had replaced Bean with Jelly, a teacup poodle, after Bean's death…not to mention, she had gone way past first base with Derrington since then. Massie grinned at the memory of their first time, early in senior year…

"Massie, get up," Claire Lyons laughed, stepping out of the bathroom they both shared. "You're going to be late for Carey's class again."

Massie sat up in her bed and rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Like I cared what Scary Carey says." She stretched. "What do you think of my outfit though? Think Derrington will like it?"

Claire stepped back to take in Massie's choice. "Mm," she replied, chewing her nail, "the MJS are a little too '99 Britney Spears for me."

Massie narrowed her eyes at her feet. "You," she started, "are absolutely right." She laughed and kicked the shoes off, opting instead for her timeless-black Jimmy Choos. As she slipped into her kitten heels, Massie thought back to when she had started going to Claire for fashion advice – early in sophomore year, when Claire had grown out her blond hair and let it curl slightly, began reading Vogue, and, most importantly, hit a home run with Cam. That moment was the official point when Massie had marked Claire as an equal. _Well, maybe not an equal…_Massie thought, giggling. _Maybe on par with Alicia. _

Massie, finally content with her outfit, turned to inspect Claire. She was dressed in a white Burberry trench, over a FCUK shirt and dark jeans. Massie gave both their outfits a seal of approval. They would need it today, of all days. For today was their double date with Cam and Derrington.

Massie ran a brush through her waist length coat of glossy brown hair and smiled. _It was going to be a great day._

---

Several miles away, Kristen Gregory exhaled hot air into Derrick Harrington's neck. They had both been wearing their respective soccer jerseys, but now, said jerseys lay shed and abandoned on the floor of the locker room. They had both been sweaty from their early team practices, but now they were sweaty in a different manner. They couldn't keep their hands to themselves the way they could during dribbling exercises.

Kristen whipped her blanket of glossy blond hair back, running her fingers through the base. "Derrick," she sighed. "Do you think what we're doing is right?"

The blond boy wrapped his arms around Kristen's tan waist and sighed. "No," he responded honestly. "I'll always be Massie's. You understand, right?"

Kristen nodded, resigned. "I'm just a meaningless fling," she assured, voice robotic and rehearsed. "I know."

He ran his hands up her back in an apologetic gesture. "But you should know…you're way better than Massie was."

Kristen giggled, "It must be my athletic nature kicking in."

"Nah," Derrington joked in response.

Kristen scoffed, laughing, "Well, you know what? You suck as goalie this year! Maybe you should spend more time practicing and less time doing me behind Massie's back." She smirked.

Derrington groaned and mimicked an arrow through his heart. "Ooh, touché."

As they laughed, they heard the tinny sound of the first period bell ring outside. Kristen immediately gasped and scrambled out of Derrington's arms. She shoved her feet into her black flats, put on her Lacoste polo and khaki shorts, and stuffed her soccer clothes into her blue duffel bag. Derrington quickly cleaned himself up as well, and the two bid goodbye.

For the time being.

---

"Ehmygawd," Kristen breathed, as she walked up to the rest of the Clique, at their usual meeting spot. "Massie, your outfit is totally three letter word for gorgeous."

Massie grinned toothily. "I know I look hot, thanks, dear. Actually, Claire and I have our double date tonight, with Cam and Derrington." She clapped a little in anticipation, and Kristen felt a little pang of guilt.

"Man, you guys are all so lucky," Dylan complained, sipping her latte. "You have boyfriends to go out with! It's just me and Kristen left, single and ready to mingle."

The guilt shot through Kristen again. She remained silent.

Alicia scoffed. "Ugh, at least you guys are unattached. Josh never wants to do anything… you know, intimate. You think he'd get the hint! How'd you do it, Kuh-laire?"

Claire blushed. "I don't know… it just happened."

"Well," Massie cut in. "For me, Derrington actually brought it up. He made me dinner and bought me all these stuffed bears beforehand. It was so romantic!"

As the girls squealed, Kristen only smiled halfheartedly. Massie really loved Derrington. Kristen hated herself for what she was doing, every Tuesday and Thursday mornings before school and after soccer practice. But it was so…thrilling.

"Um, Earth to Kristen!"

Kristen was snapped out of reverie. She blinked. "Sorry, what?"

Massie was staring at her oddly. "I asked, why is your hair all messed up?"

Kristen's hand shot up to her head. "Um," she stammered, "Oh, it must have been from that sweet scissor kick I did this morning at practice."

Her friends all congratulated her on her soccer skills and dropped the subject.

"Ehmygawd," Dylan suddenly cried, dribbling a little latte down her chin. "Look who's coming, Massie!"

Massie automatically smoothed down her already perfect hair and turned around. She grinned at the sight of Derrington coming towards her.

"Hey, gorgeous," he said, drawing her into a big hug. "Had to see you before class."

"Aww, you're so sweet! Isn't he sweet, guys?"

As Derrington hugged Massie, he flicked his eyes over at Kristen, who was standing behind the couple. Kristen rolled her eyes and smirked while he obviously checked her out. The air between Derrington and her was always so electrified that Kristen didn't know why none of her friends had caught on.

The warning bell rang, jolting all five girls. "Ugh," Massie snapped. "I don't want to be late for Scary Carey again. See you, hon." She kissed Derrington goodbye and gestured for Claire and Dylan to follow, since the three had English with Carey first period.

Alicia and Kristen, who had Art first, were soon the only ones left, along with Derrington and his knobby knees.

"Are you coming, Kris?" Alicia asked, starting off toward class.

"Um, I forgot something in my locker. I'll meet you in class, okay?" Kristen lied easily.

"Sure. I'll see you later," replied Alicia, before walking away briskly. She turned the corner.

Then it was just Derrington and Kristen. The silence was deafening.

"Nice day today," he joked, smirking that famous smirk that made Kristen weak in the knees.

Kristen smiled and narrowed her green eyes. "We'll be late."

He took a step closer. "If we go to the nurse, we can get a note."

"Oh yeah, making out in front of the nurse will really turn me on."

Derrington shook his head. "Nurse Hubert is out this morning." He stepped even closer to Kristen, so that her head was directly below his.

Kristen stepped away. "Derrick…" she sighed. "I just – I think that we should leave it to soccer practices. I feel bad enough betraying Massie."

He groaned. "God, not this again, Kristen. Trust me, you're not betraying her. I'm still loyal to her otherwise; she's still my girlfriend, you know. You're just like a, like a blowup doll!"

A loud laugh escaped from Kristen's mouth. "Gee, nice one," she giggled. "Way to make a girl feel special."

He took her hands. "Come on, Kristen. I don't want to have to wait another two days for you. You're amazing. Please? I'm not too proud to beg."

Kristen rolled her eyes.

---

(A/N) How was it? Please feel free to leave a review; they're always appreciated. Thanks for reading! (:


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Lisi Harrison.

Thanks to mochafrap, hollicrombie eagle, Lily Green, and new york shopaholic18 for reviewing! (: You guys rock. And don't worry to all the Marrington shippers – this fic has a happy (for Massie) ending. Or will it? On to the chapter! Thanks again for R&Ring. (:

---

The nurse's room was mercifully dark and empty. After stealing two nurse's notes off Nurse Hubert's desk and forging signatures, Derrington and Kristen locked the door and shut the blinds.

Kristen was cold, from feeling the icy cot on her bare skin. She had issues with the cot. It was cold, of course, but it was also filthy, germ-infested and made annoying squeaking noises every time she moved. She hated the noise, like fingernails across a chalkboard. As she felt Derrington's lips continue to travel across the bare expanse of her body, she involuntarily sighed.

Derrington rolled onto his back, causing the cot to creak unbearably loud. "Man," he exhaled contently. "Just…man."

Kristen shut her eyes and toyed with her long hair, which often elicited many compliments. "Hey," she started breathlessly, "Why aren't you satisfied with Massie?"

He thought about it for a while before answering, "Massie…is too domineering, if you know what I mean. And she has limo legs."

Kristen laughed freely about her friend's runway legs. "I actually used to be jealous of hers."

Derrington scoffed. "Psh, you shouldn't."

"Aww." Kristen pinched his cheeks jokingly, then imitated in a Massie-esque voice, "You're so sweet! Isn't he sweet, guys?"

He laughed. "Doesn't it kill you when Massie and I are sweet in front of you?"

"No," Kristen scoffed. "I mean, I feel guilty, of course, but not sad. Of course not."

They both laughed and lay on the cot, staring at the dark ceiling.

---

Lunchtime found the Clique at their usual table, at the center of the high school cafeteria. As Kristen took her seat, Alicia stopped mid-chew and glanced up at her.

"Girl, why didn't you go to Art today?" she asked. "We did this really cool project with pastels. You totally would've liked it – mine looked ah-mazing."

Kristen smiled weakly and responded with, "Uh, I felt sick, so I took the period off."

"No way!" Massie said. "Derrington took first period off, too. He texted me and said he went to the nurse's office. He missed out on his Calc test – lucky him."

Claire stopped twirling her blond waves. "But Nurse Hubert isn't here today."

Kristen froze. _Damn, why does Claire have to be friends with all the nurses? _"Kuh-laire," she saved herself, "you claim you're friends with Nurse Hubert, but you don't even know that she came back after her gynecologist's appointment? Gawd. And anyway, I must have gotten sick from practice today. I mean, if Derrick is sick, too. Coach Allen and Sherry must've worked us too hard."

The conversation digressed from there, and Kristen couldn't help but sigh in relief.

---

Massie had been waiting for the perfect moment to share the news she was dying to tell. She surveyed the lunch area with a cursory sweep of her eyes before leaning her head in and signaling to the four other girls to do the same.

"Okay," she whispered, her Chanel No.19 wafting into the group. "I have major gossip points for what I'm about to share."

"How much?" Alicia immediately questioned.

"Major."

The girls squealed in anticipation. Even at 18, they hadn't grown out of their secretive phase. The other tables around the group of friends glared enviously at them.

Massie smirked and bit her lip. "Claire and I are planning on hooking up with Cam and Derrington tonight, after our dates."

The girls let out synchronized gasps, along with a couple "Ehmygawd's" and giggles. They looked at Claire for reassurance, but she only smiled bashfully.

They continued squealing, and no one noticed Kristen sitting quietly, deep in thought.

---

Kristen shook her mouse to wake up her white Mac, noticing an IM box sitting innocently on her desktop.

**DERRTOCOMPARE**: Yo, Kristen!

**DERRTOCOMPARE: **Hey, where are you?

**DERRTOCOMPARE: **Hello??

**DERRTOCOMPARE is away at 4:03 p.m.**

**SEXYSPORTSBABE: **Hey, dude.

**DERRTOCOMPARE returned at 4:14 p.m.**

**DERRTOCOMPARE: **:) lol. Want to come over?

**SEXYSPORTSBABE: **You're kidding… your double date with Massie is in like 30 minutes!

**DERRTOCOMPARE: **Just enough time. ;)

**SEXYSPORTSBABE: **No. No, and NO. Do you know how excited Massie is for tonight?!

**DERRTOCOMPARE: **Apparently not that much, since she asked if she could bring u n Dylan.

**SEXYSPORTSBABE:** ??? No way!

**DERRTOCOMPARE: **Yeah, didn't she tell you?

**SEXYSPORTSBABE: **Oh, hold on, she's IMing me.

**MASSIEKUR: **Hey, hon. What's up:)

**SEXYSPORTSBABE: **Um, nmu?

**MASSIEKUR: **Well…would you mind coming on our date with Claire and I? You could accompany Dylan…please…

**SEXYSPORTSBABE: **I thought you and Claire wanted to hook up with them tonight! Dylan and I would totally get in the way.

**MASSIEKUR: **Yeah. About that. It seems that Claire got nervous and changed her mind about hooking up at the last minute. Now I have to beg Derrington to bring you guys, too. It's the only way I got Claire to calm down.

**SEXYSPORTSBABE: **You're kidding! Claire? Wasn't she the first, too?

**MASSIEKUR: **She said she wanted all her times to "be special". Ugh, gawd, like the fact that I'm there makes it un-special or something!

**SEXYSPORTSBABE: **lol. Ok, no problem, I'll B there. Where?

**MASSIEKUR**: Meet us the movies. Leesh can't come, though. :(.

**SEXYSPORTSBABE: **K, see u there

**MASSIEKUR: **Thanks, Kris, luv ya.

**MASSIEKUR has signed off. **

**SEXYSPORTSBABE: **Kay, I guess I'm going with you guys to the movies.

**DERRTOCOMPARE: **Yes!

**SEXYSPORTSBABE: **Well I g2g prepare, then. See u later, dude.

**DERRTOCOMPARE: **Bye, can't wait. ;)

**SEXYSPORTSBABE has signed off. **

---

(A/N) How was it? I hope you liked it! Please feel free to leave reviews – they're always appreciated. Thanks for reading. (:


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Characters and settings belong to Lisi Harrison.

Thank yous: Lily Green, broomstick88, taylorlove01, Henry Bendels, hollicrombie eagle, Aquamarine101, newyorkshopaholic18, sunshinexx, snowqeen101, HP. Thank you so much, everyone, I seriously appreciate your reviews. You guys all rock. Thanks again! (:

---

Derrington fumbled with his Motorola as he maneuvered his silver Audi skillfully down the street. He kept one eye on the road and one on his text to Kristen.

Derrick: Hey, are u on ur way 2 the movies?

Kristen: No, I'm going soon. My mom's on my back. AP's coming up, u no.

Derrick: O yeah. Need a ride?

Kristen: How bad would THAT look 2 show up 2gether?

Derrick: True.

Kristen: Just go! Don't worry about me, I'll B there soon.

Derrick: K, bye love.

Kristen: bye.

He snapped the phone shut and tossed it onto the passenger seat, where candy wrappers and random pictures of Massie lay in a messy pile. There was one of her in a tantalizing Halloween costume and another of her blowing a kiss at the camera, both of which he used to "use" during long drives. Derrington shut his eyes for a split second, then quickly flipped the pictures over. He let out the breath he wasn't aware he was holding, looked away from the scattered pictures and sighed, concentrating back on the road.

---

Massie tugged at her small Alberta Ferretti halter in annoyance. She, Derrington, Claire, Cam, and Dylan were all waiting on Miss Kristen, who decided to choose today of all days to be glaringly late. _And Derrington…_Massie snuck another glance at her boyfriend. He was wearing shorts, of course, but there was something…off about him. He kept craning his neck impatiently and sneaking glances at his tacky watch. In short, he was paying very little attention to Massie. Which she hated.

"What is it?" Massie snapped, through gritted teeth. "What's wrong with you?"

Derrington tensed, then relaxed. His bony shoulders slumped. "Nothing, gorgeous," he smiled, consoling Massie. "I just need to pee."

Massie's glossed lips curled upwards in amusement. She had spent quite a long time smearing Glossip Girl French Vanilla over her lips that evening, hoping her boyfriend would get good use out of her effort. But at the rate this date was going, he wouldn't even get his arm around her. _Gawd, Kristen,_ Massie thought to herself. _Hurry!_

As if she had willed it, Massie immediately spotted Kristen rushing toward the front entrance of the theatre, wearing a plaid mini and a V-neck RL sweater; she totally channeled Kate Moss. Kristen blew strands of blond hair out of her face as she jogged over to the group.

"Ehmygawd," Kristen panted, holding her head. "SO sorry…I had to convince my mom…"

"No problem," Derrington cut in, gallantly.

Massie looked at him in surprise and narrowed her eyes.

"Ugh, Kristen," Massie said. "Do I look like dirty laundry?"

"No, Mass, you look great –"

"Then could you not leave me hanging next time?"

Everyone snickered except Kristen and Derrington. He shot her a glance, which Massie caught. Massie was thrown by his weird behavior. _Is this a soccer thing? _She couldn't imagine how else Derrington and Kristen could get to know each other. Nothing made sense.

"Can we go to the movie now, guys?" Dylan whined. "I hear James Franco's really great in this one."

Massie seized the opening, eager to get away from the awkward air. "Yeah, let's hurry."

---

As usual, the Clique took their traditional seats in the last row. Kristen plopped into her aisle seat next to Massie, who had Derrington on her other side. When Massie leaned over to get something out of her Chanel clutch, Derrington looked over at Kristen and smiled.

As the lights dimmed, the previews began to roll on the large screen. Soon, the entire theatre became pitch black.

Derrington yawned and reached his arm behind Massie. Massie, surprised by the gesture, smiled sweetly and cuddled a bit closer to her date. But little did she know, the gesture wasn't meant for her.

Kristen saw Derrington's outstretched hand and casually extended hers as well. Their hands met, and they entangled their fingers. They sat silently like that, hand-in-hand, more or less. And every time Massie would lean down to adjust her heels, Derrington and Kristen would sneak a quick, clandestine kiss before she sat back up again.

_How ironic,_ Kristen thought, as she felt Derrington's lips meet hers. _Us holding hands behind Massie's back. Just as how we're sneaking a relationship behind Massie's back…_

Massie leaned down again, digging through her clutch to find a mirror. Derrington leaned in just as Kristin dug into her bag of salted peanuts.

"Can't resist those nuts, huh?" He grinned lopsidedly.

Kristin shot him an exasperated look and rolled her eyes, smiling. Derrington's breath was hot on her neck.

Their hands resumed playing hockey behind Massie's back.

Then, suddenly, as Spiderman flashed onto the screen, Kristen inexplicably thought back to seventh grade, when she had revealed to Massie about her parents being poor. Images of all the things Massie had done for her flitted through Kristen's head. All the things Massie generously bought for her. Piles upon piles of clothes, a shocking amount of drinks and dinners, even the espadrilles she was wearing at the moment. She thought back to all the times that Massie stood up for her, protected her, and backed her during arguments. Massie was a great friend. _And this is how I repay her?_

Kristen snatched her hand back immediately, heart pounding. _What am I doing?_ she thought._ This fling HAS to end. Now. _

"Um," Kristen whispered, "I need to use the restroom."

Massie shot her a confused look. "Um, okay?"

Derrington caught on, and said, "Oh, you know, I actually want to get something to eat." He slipped out of his seat and ducked to make it into the aisle. As he tried to edge past Massie and avoid stepping on her toes with his Rainbows, she gave him an annoyed look.

Which he pointedly ignored.

Kristen stepped daintily down the stairs toward the large doors, feeling Derrington's presence behind her all the while. The air was electrified again, but Kristen held back. She couldn't do this to Massie anymore.

The second they made it out of the movie, Kristen wheeled around to face Derrington. Her hair whipped across her worried face. She blew it out of her face and sighed, "Derrick."

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Kristen ran a hand through the base of her hair, flipping it over her shoulder. "We can't do this anymore." Her voice was stern. "I want to end this."

His jaw dropped. "What? Why?"

"Do you love Massie?"

"Of course."

"Okay, you love Massie," Kristen's voice softened. "I love Massie. All we're doing is hurting her. And for what? A biweekly hookup? I can give that up if it means keeping Massie's friendship."

Now it was Derrington's turn to look stern. "But what if I don't love Massie?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Kristen stomped her espadrilles, sounding on the verge of tears. "Gawd, Derrick, stop making this difficult!"

"I don't want to give you up, Kristen."

Now Kristen was really crying. She was fully aware of her Rimmel mascara running, but she couldn't help it – she was frustrated and saddened at the same time. "I don't either!" she cried, voice cracking. "But I will not condone sneaking around Massie's back any longer. I hate doing it, and I hate having to make excuses and lies all the time. Either you break up with her for good or I will make it my job to avoid you forever."

Derrington furrowed his eyebrows, looking torn. "Breaking up with Massie?" he echoed, voice distant. "I can't. I mean, I – I couldn't."

Kristen looked at the ground, resigned. "Okay, then," she whispered. "That's that. We're through."

---

(A/N) How was it? I hope you liked it. Feel free to leave a review – they're always appreciated! This isn't the end of the story, btw! More drama to come. (:


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Names/characters belong to Lisi Harrison.

Thank you's: sunshinexx, hollicrombie eagle, Lilly Green, dancrgrl16714, RannayBabiiex3, jacey.cakes.12, NellieGURL, HP. jeytonisluv101, Skating Princess, aznkimchi, Alyo424o7! Thanks so much, you guys, you're all wonderful! Your reviews are definitely appreciated. You all rock! Thanks again! On to the chapter!

---

Meanwhile, back in the theatre, Massie was getting impatient. _Where is he? Ugh. I'm going to text him._ She leaned down to rummage through her clutch for her phone, but couldn't find it. Then, she smacked her forehead, realizing she had left the pink Motorola on Claire's car. _Oh well, I'll just borrow Derrington's. _

His phone was sitting innocently in the cup holder on the armrest.

Massie flipped it open and pushed the down button. _Create new…wait. Whoa. _Massie stared in awe at the hundreds of text messages that Derrington had saved in his inbox. _Why are these all from Kristen? _She scrolled. _Kristen…Kristen…Kristen…_She seethed, her hands clamping hard on the phone. Finally, after several seconds of consideration, Massie decided to click on one of the texts.

"Kristen," Massie read, whispering, "Please come over, or at least let me give you a ride there after. Massie won't find out, you don't have to worry so much. I know you're her best friend, but trust me – she won't find out."

Massie's face went white, and her hand went limp. A lump began to form in her throat, a dizzying sensation took over. The room swam dangerously. _Is he?…He wouldn't. He IS! _

She felt the fire building deep within her stomach, but she refused to cry. Because that was something Massie Block wouldn't do.

_I'll pounce later,_ Massie thought, forcing her tears back into her eyes. _Like a snake in the weeds. _

---

"What did you get for number three?" Kristen asked Massie, sucking on the end of her purple mechanical pencil. "I got sine 30."

Massie half-listened, but her mind was far from Calculus. She had been thrilled when Kristin invited her over for a last-minute Calc test cram session, but only so because she could brainstorm ways to torment her backstabbing blond friend. _But how? _

"Um, yeah, that's what I got." Massie flashed an innocent, toothy smile.

Suddenly, Kristin's silver Nokia rang. Massie noticed, gleefully, that Kristin shot a panicked glance at the phone, lying innocently on the girly bedspread.

Massie pounced before Kristin could react.

"Hello?" Massie crooned, watching Kristin's face turn white nearby.

"Hey… wait, is this Massie?" Derrington's husky voice sounded confused.

"Given."

"What are you doing answering Kristen's phone?"

"What are you doing calling her?"

There was silence.

"Um, I'll call back later." He hung up.

Massie flipped the phone shut and wheeled around to glare at Kristen, who had guilt written all over her face.

"So. What's Derrington calling you for?" Massie inquired.

Kristen didn't even try to defend herself, but only looked down at her shoes.

"I can't believe you, Kristen. I hate you," Massie spat before stomping out of the room, on her way to deal with Derrington.

---

Derrington opened his door nervously, well aware who was on the other side. Minutes after Massie had left Kristen's house, inflamed, Kristen had called to warn him Massie was coming.

And so Derrington already knew what he was going to say.

Massie pushed her way into his house even before the door was fully opened. Mascara was running down her eyes – she had obviously cried on the way there. But she was composed now. She never cried in front of others.

"Derrick, before you say anything, just tell me the truth. Are you cheating on me with Kristen?" Massie folded her arms, there on the threshold.

_The truth? You can't handle the truth. _Derrington swallowed. "No, I am not."

She narrowed her eyes. "Have you ever?"

"No."

"Then why do you two text a million times a day? And why did you call her today?"

Derrington was ready to voice his pre-rehearsed response. He sighed. "Come in and have a seat, Massie."

---

"Are you serious? Are you freaking serious?" Massie's amber eyes were wide open.

"As a heart attack," Derrington replied, sweat trickling down his forehead. "Kristen and I didn't want to have to tell you, but I guess I had to do it."

"Oh, wow. I can't believe this." Massie broke into a smile. "Is she going to be mad that you told me about the party you guys were planning for me?"

Derrington felt the relief wash down his back. "Nah, it's cool. We'll just surprise you some other time then." He felt somewhat guilty that he had lied to Massie, but he knew it was better than facing the repercussions of the truth.

"I shouldn't have freaked out like that," Massie sighed, running a hand through her silky brown hair, "I should've known you wouldn't cheat. I mean, Kristen's _Kristen._"

Derrington only stared in confusion.

"I mean, I totally love Kristen," Massie elaborated, "but that's like opting for Juicy when you could have the best Chloe has to offer."

Her dumbfounded boyfriend shook his head to indicate he was still confused.

Massie smirked. "Hmm. Let me put it another way." She pushed the straps of her pink tank top off of her slender, tan shoulders.

Derrington smirked back and moved closer. _This__ I can understand._

---

Massie sunk into her purple computer chair and sighed, unable to fight the grin creeping onto her face. Derrington and her had spent the entire afternoon at his house. Massie had finally gotten what Claire had made her miss out on last time. _And it was __good._

Massie shook her iMac awake and quickly opened her buddy list. She had _a lot_ of apologizing to do, and she wanted to get it over with ASAP. If there was one thing she hated more than crying in front of people, it was apologizing to them.

**MASSIEKUR: **Hey, hon.

**SEXYSPORTSBABE: **Oh, hey Mass…

**MASSIEKUR: **Look, I'm sorry. Derrington told me what happened. I appreciate the thought, though! I mean, a nautical-themed party! Who knew my clueless boyfriend would know my latest obsession? I bet you must have clued him in.

**SEXYSPORTSBABE: **lol. Yeah, I guess.

**MASSIEKUR: **Sorry for going all Uma Thurman on you. Forgive me?

**SEXYSPORTSBABE: **Given. You don't even have to ask.

**MASSIEKUR: **Love ya, Rach.

**SEXYSPORTSBABE: **Right back at you, Misch.

Setting an away message loaded with innuendos (she wanted for everyone to pick up on what happened this afternoon), Massie sighed contentedly and plopped onto her lavender down comforter. Everything in her life was back in place. She had a perfect boyfriend and perfect, forgiving friends. Everything was perfect.

---

EPILOGUE

Kristen Gregory fixed her hair in the girl's locker room of Octavian Country Day High School, pursing her lips into a pout at her reflection. She loved her outfit today – a maroon cable knit wool wrap with dark Juicy jeans and her favorite quilted Chanel flats. Her mascara, for once, looked neat and flawless, with no clumps. She wore a maroon satin ribbon in her stick-straight blond hair, which was free of flyaways. _Dare I say it? _Kristen thought. _I look quite stunning today. _She grinned.

She stuffed her jersey and shorts into her soccer bag and dumped it into her locker, snapping her pink bike lock shut. After giving herself one final mirror-check, she stepped out of the locker room, self-confidence high.

Of course, as fate would have it, the first two people she saw were Massie and Derrington. The two were being their usual sickeningly sweet selves; Derrington had his arm draped across Massie and was whispering into her cheek, while Massie looked the image of perfection, with her waist-length, silky brown hair wrapping around her lithe self.

Kristen, feeling awkward, darted behind a coffee booth, eliciting annoyed looks from the vendors. Her hiding spot duped Massie, who didn't notice her, but not Derrington.

For one exhilarating second, Kristen and Derrington locked eyes across the hall. His expression was unreadable, which made Kristen's heart sink. She swallowed, ignoring the lump that pounded in her throat.

The moment was electrifying. The two gazed at each other; the rest of the school faded.

But then the moment passed.

Derrington dropped his gaze and trailed after Massie, who was already a few paces ahead. Kristen felt a solitary tear begin to travel down her cheek.

She knew she did the right thing. Of course she did. Karma would reward her one day.

But it would always tug at her heart to see his face among the crowd, knowing that she gave him up.

---

(A/N) How was it? I hope you liked my story! Massie _did _stay with Derrick, aha! lol. Well! I had lots of fun writing it, and I hope you had lots of fun reading as well. This isn't my last Clique fic; I have a longer one in storage that I plan on finishing (hopefully) by September. Please keep up with me – I promise to write my hardest! (: Thanks so much for reading this small fic! I really do appreciate everyone who reviewed as well! Thanks so much. (:


End file.
